Kingdom Come
by Brightki
Summary: Loki tended to retreat to "his" spot to read and was (usually) left alone. Today, however, Darcy has other plans...


**A/N:** The first Tasertricks story I ever wrote! It's pretty much PWP, but I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

The Tower is finally quiet for the first time in a few hours. Everyone else seemed to have finally left, either going out or to their own rooms. Either way, Loki did not care. He could now grab his book and settle in the main room, in what he thought of as "his" spot on one of the couches. It received the best light throughout most of the day and was usually a quiet area where he would not be bothered, except (of course) by his meddlesome so-called-brother. And by Stark. Occasionally, Thor's woman would have a question about something Bifrost related. And then there was her assistant, constantly calling him Sheldon something or other...

So, in reality, it wasn't exactly the most peaceful spot in the tower, but he could not seem to be content with locking himself in his own set of rooms that he had been granted upon his and Thor's return to Midgard. He had spent enough time locked in rooms during his punishment on Asgard, as well as the first few months back on Midgard had been spent in his rooms or hovering in doorways, avoiding most other's company.

Slowly, the Avengers had begun to relax around him, but only infinitesimally. At the rate they were going, he'd be getting Christmas cards from Barton once Yggdrasil had been devoured.

Loki sighed silently, mostly a shift in his shoulders, and raises his eyes to gaze out the window, staring out over the skyline of the city, so quickly repaired and almost completely back to normal, not quite two years after his… lapse.

There is a sudden murmur of voices from down the hallway, and a brief explosion of overly loud, masculine - _Thor._ Green eyes roll before moving back to the book on his lap. A door opens, and then closes, and he tenses. Soft footsteps pad down the wooden hallway and he relaxes – _not Thor_. The oaf could never be that quiet, even if it meant his life. The steps pause a moment once they reach the living room, presumably upon seeing him on the couch and then continue into the built-in bar. Just a small shift in magic and an invisible double could appear on the other side of the bar, warning him of who was about to invade his nominal privacy, but even before he finishes the thought, Darcy Lewis plops down on "his" couch, an extra cushion between them. She's holding a magazine and a mostly empty glass of brown liquid – from the faint, woody scent that reaches his nose, whiskey. She sends him a bright grin when she notices his attention, blue eyes widening with a gleam of mischief.

"Hey, bad boy. Hope I'm not interrupting anything." She giggles a little and takes a sip of the liquor, her nose wrinkling a little at the taste.

 _Bad boy?_ Arching a brow, Loki lets his eyes glance over her body quickly before shaking his head wordlessly. She smiles again, 1000-watts and sparkling. "Great! I couldn't handle being in my room anymore, not with the love birds right next door. Tony swore that the walls were practically soundproof, but I think he might have tampered with my wall or something 'cause let me tell you… I can hear pretty much everything and God, if I hear "give me your hammer" one more time, I'm going to puke. Seriously, who even says something like that?" She pauses for another sip of whiskey, nose crinkling before she continues, oblivious to Loki's slowly climbing eyebrows. "Jane, apparently. No one else could get away with something so totally ridiculous, you know? I mean, what would you think if some chick was all "Oh, yeah, gimme your scepter" when you were with her? I'd crack up. Wouldn't be able to do it. I'm not much of a talker in bed; I know that's a shocker, right? Not that I'm quiet, kind of a scre—"

Darcy blinks slowly and finally seem to remember who she is about to say that to before she laughs at the incredulous expression on his face. "Sorry. Long, crappy day, and a little too much of Tony's good whiskey. I'll be quiet." She grins at him, reaching up and miming a lock and key over her lips with a bold wink before she turns her attention to her magazine. Loki watches her cautiously for another couple of moments but after her silence continues uninterrupted, he looks back down to his book.

Darcy Lewis is certainly an enigma. Jane's lab assistant for years now, after the whole New Mexico "incident", she always tagged along with Jane, which meant with Thor, which usually meant with Loki. She wasn't unintelligent or unattractive. She just didn't seem the type to be around the rest of those gathered in Stark's tower.

Feeling the couch move, he ignores it, assuming she is leaving before there is a sudden tickle of long, brown hair on his arm. Moving only his eyes, slowly to the right, he looks down into Darcy's face. She has laid down on the couch, her head on the formerly empty cushion between them with her hair spread out in a large halo – some hanging off of the couch and a good bit covering his thigh, tickling his arm. She doesn't seem to notice her hair or his scrutiny, and after a moment, he lets his eyes wander lower.

Her bare legs are bent at the knees, and she was wearing what he had learned to be a kind of Midgardian sleeping outfit – an oversized gray t-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts in a ridiculous shade of purple. His eyes move slowly up her legs, pausing momentarily on her thighs, the skin pale and soft-looking, and then moving on to where the edges of her bright shorts begin. Over her arm, lying on her stomach where she holds her magazine up, with fingers tipped in a dark purple lacquer. His eyes trail onto her most prominent assets with the barest of a pause. Her breasts swell beneath her shirt, the neck of which gaped and he could see the black lacy strap of her bra. Everything moves with each deep, slow breath. He swallows thickly, shifting his eyes further up to her face, only to freeze upon meeting her wide blue eyes and equally wide grin.

 _Damnit._

He settles a nonchalant expression on his face as he flips her hair from his arm into her face. Darcy laughs softly, the sound shooting straight into his gut, and blows the hair from her eyes. The faintest hints of oaky whiskey and mint reaches his nose, before she sits up enough to shift over and flick all of her hair into his lap, a wave of vanilla and orange blossoms chasing away the previous scent and overwhelming his senses.

Loki blinks slowly, sighs deeply, and looks down into her eyes. "Ms. Lewis…"

"Darcy."

He pauses, arching an eyebrow at her.

"I've told you before to call me Darcy. Ms. Lewis is my mom." She looks up at him, upside down, an impish smile twitching the corners of her plush lips.

Forcing his eyes away from her mouth, he rolls them instead. "Darcy. You have covered my book with your hair."

"I know." She laughs again, his stomach clenching harder this time, and she looks straight into his eyes. She drops her magazine onto the floor and begins to sit up. He only has about an eighth of a second to begin to relax before she lays back down, scooting herself back, this time with her head completely on his lap. Her shoulders press against his thigh, one side of her shirt pulling down her arm and baring the larger expanse of skin to the very edge of black lace cupping her breast.

"Darcy–…" He pauses, every muscle going rigid.

"Loki." Her voice is serious, but her eyes are laughing, staring up at him.

"You are… lying on my lap." His brows furrow as he looks down at her, his fingers twitching slightly on his book, buried beneath the dark curls.

She laughs again, and he swallows as he feels her warm skin shake against his leg. "Am I?" Her grin is mischievous as she sits up again, before spinning around and with deft fingers, plucks the book from his limp hand and drops it on top of her magazine. She continues the movement and swings her leg over his, straddling his lap and settling herself on his thighs with a smirk worthy of, well, himself.

"Is this better?" She shakes her hair back over her shoulders, tilting her chin up a little to look into his eyes. The tip of her tongue peeks out from between her pink lips, wetting them.

Loki's fingers twitch again as he smells her conditioner again, even more strongly, staring down at her in shock. He hasn't even thought about disappearing into his room, her actions rattling him to the very core.

"What… are you doing?" His voice has dropped a few notes, smooth and dark.

"Seducing you. I was pretty sure it would be, uhm, harder." Darcy's chest flushes as she lets out a little chuckle, looking up at his face again, that impish smile tugging her lips wider.

"You? Are attempting to seduce me?" His eyes narrow, the green glittering from behind his thick lashes.

At his reaction, Darcy's smile fades slightly; her brows pulling close with a little line forming between them. Her eyes skitter over to the side, gazing past his shoulder. "Well, yeah. I'm sorry, is that such a bad thing? I saw how you were looking at me…" She trails off as she looks back to him, a hard glint of anger bubbling up from the depths of deep blue. "What, am I not good enough for the almighty Loki? The God of Mischief certainly wouldn't want to _SOIL_ himself with some stupid mortal. No way, we can't have that!"

Darcy huffs angrily, about to throw herself off his lap, before she suddenly finds herself pressed into the couch, Loki's long fingers wrapping around her thighs as he leans over her. A dark chuckle stirs her hair as he leans closer, his nose brushing her temple and lips against her ear.

"Darcy."

"What?" She snaps, glaring at him from the corner of her eye as her fingers wrap around his wrists.

"You talk too much."

"WHAT?! You-!" She gasps as his mouth crashes down onto hers, his fingers tightening on her thighs for a moment before sliding up over her legs. His fingers slide under the edge of her shorts as his tongue brushes over her lips gently at first, then more insistently. She lets out a soft whimper as she opens her mouth to his tongue, the velvety texture gentle, slowly building into demanding as it plunders her mouth.

Darcy shudders and pries her fingers from his wrists, sliding her hands up and over his arms before weaving her fingers into his hair, pulling his head down harder as she arches into his hands. His long, cool fingers push into her shorts before he breaks his mouth from Darcy's, green eyes widening just a little.

"You are not wearing underwear."

Another grin slowly crosses her pink, puffy lips. "Nope."

"I was under the impression that it was a Midgardian custom to wear underclothing."

"Nuh uh… Loki…?"

"Hmmm?"

"You talk too much." Darcy chuckles and pulls him back down to her, kissing him hard.

Loki growls deep in his throat and digs his fingers into Darcy's bare ass, pulling her hard against his lean body as his mouth travels down her neck to nip at the line of her collarbone. His hips shift and grind down against hers, where she can feel his long (holy shit, long) and hard erection. She gasps out loud as a shudder runs through her entire body. A soft kenning noise breaks free from her throat as she pushes herself harder into Loki's body, as though trying to burrow under his skin, just wanting to be _closer_.

"Please…" She whimpers, her fingers clutching at his neck, nails digging into the skin. Loki chuckles low against her neck as one hand slides from under her shorts to grasp a handful of cloth at the front. He twists it as tight as he can and pulls upward, ever so slowly, so that it pushes between her weeping lips and grazes against her clit. He tilts his head back to look down into Darcy's face, drinking in her passion-blown pupils taking over the vibrant blue and her trembling, kiss swollen lips.

She was gorgeous, trembling and moaning beneath him as he pulls the shorts higher, grinding, twisting, pulling the cloth against her sensitive clit.

"Please, what, pet?" He grins down at her slyly as he jerks the cloth harshly against her sopping flesh, eliciting a sharp cry from Darcy as her legs tremble, the waves of pleasure rising and beginning to crash inside of her.

"Oh, God!" She throws her head back, nails biting into the back of his neck as he begins to yank and twist her shorts harder and faster against her clit. "Please… so close…" She lets out a small whine, her fingers clutching at his shoulder and neck as she tilts her hips up. He grins and moves his free hand to her hip, holding her in place as she tries to move against him. He twists his other hand just a little more in her shorts and pulls up hard. She gasps and lets out a short cry as he pushes her over the edge, her climax crashing down over her in a hard wave. He leans over her, kissing her hard on the mouth as he continues to pull her shorts against her, drawing out her orgasm as she shudders beneath him.

He slowly uncurls his fingers and releases her shorts, looking down at Darcy's flushed face with gleaming green eyes. She opens her own eyes, glazed with her climax, and looks up into his face, panting softly against his lips. They freeze suddenly, when a door in the hallway opens and there is the sound of footsteps on the hard floor.

Loki chuckles again, leaning over and kissing Darcy hard as he grinds his hips against hers, pushing his swollen length through his pants against her sensitive cleft. She whimpers and tries to pull her mouth from his, gasping. "L-Loki… someone is…" She stops and looks around, her eyes widening. They are no longer in the living room, and she's suddenly being dropped onto a bed with a soft squeak. "What? Where are we?" She looks up at his smug smirk, as his fingers curl around her ankle, lightly caressing her skin. "My rooms."

She swallows, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Oh."

His eyebrow quirks as he pauses, looking down at her seriously for a moment. "Are you having second thoughts, dear Darcy?"

Darcy tilts her head to the side, allowing her eyes to slowly travel down then back up his tall frame before she smiles, sitting up a little to reach down and pull her shirt off over her head, revealing the see through black lace cupping her large breasts. Loki feels his tongue flick out to wet his lips as he takes her in. She had been planning this. He smirks again and leans over, grasping the waist of her shorts and pulling them off as her hands reach out and pull on his shirt with a whine. "Too many clothes!" He chuckles as he leans farther down, nipping the top of her thigh lightly, chuckling again when she lets out a soft squeal. His cool fingers slowly trail up her legs to her hips, grasping them as he drags her close again, his mouth attaching to her nipple through the lacy cup. His tongue laves the hard little ball, suckling and nibbling gently as she gasps and squirms beneath him.

She lets out a soft growl as she grabs his shirt, muttering a quick sorry before she yanks hard and sends buttons flying as she pushes it down his shoulders. His eyes move up to hers as he switches to her other breast, one hand moving up to continue teasing the wet one, plucking and twisting the nipple in his fingers. Darcy's head falls back for a moment as she lets out a deep moan, her fingers digging into his shoulders and scrapping her nails over his skin. "Looooki... please… I need…" She wiggles a hand down between their bodies, struggling with his belt and the zip of his pants one-handed. He chuckles, ever so slowly pulling his head back from her breast, drawing her nipple as far as he can in his mouth before he releases it to stand back, undoing his pants and beginning to push them down his hips.

"Wait!" He pauses, looking up into her wide eyes as she scrambles to sit up, reaching out and pulling him to the very side of the bed by his waist. "I want to do that." She looks up at him with a small pout and he chuckles, dropping his hands by his sides. She drags her nails over the curve of his hipbone before pushing his pants down slowly, her eyes following the path down onto his thighs before she looks up at him with a smirk. "No underwear? I thought it was a Midgardian custom…"

"I'm not Midgardian." He smirks as the pants drop and he glances down at her, before he gasps out loud as her small hand circles around his swollen cock. He closes his eyes, breathing slowly as she slides her hand up and back down his length, looking up at him with a pleased grin. She continues her steady movements for another minute, her eyes on his eyes before she leans forward and slowly drags the flat of her tongue across the very tip. His eyes shoot open as he looks down at her, a ragged groan ripping itself from his throat as one long, pale hand twists in the length of dark curls.

Darcy grins up at him for just a moment before opening her mouth and drawing him in suddenly, and deeply, drawing out another groan as he spreads his feet slightly, his other hand curling behind her head as she slowly makes her way up and down his length. Loki stares down at Darcy, his eyes narrowed and jaw clenched tight, watching her dark lips smooth over his pale skin, drawing his swollen cock in then back out of her mouth. She begins to pick up speed, her fingers squeezing lightly at the base of his length as she looks up at him, her eyes meeting his.

As soon as their gazes meet, he lets out a short growl and pushes her hard onto the bed, making her gasp out in shock. He braces his hands on either side of her shoulders, staring down at her as he pushes his hips down against hers. He pauses for just a moment, his eyes searching hers before he pushes himself into her with a firm thrust. Her lips part in a silent moan as she arches up against him, her hands grasping at his shoulders. "F-fuuuck! Loki!"

Jaw clenched, Loki pushes against her hard then withdraws almost to the very tip before thrusting into her again, then again, then again. He goes slowly at first, waiting for her to adjust with as much patience as he can possibly muster, until her nails begin digging into his back. "Harder! Oh, please…" He grins as he pushes himself up, one hand grasping her hip hard enough to leave bruises before he begins to really push into her, his hips snapping hard against hers. Darcy screams, pushing herself back into his body as hard as she can despite his hands holding her mostly in place. He tilts his head down and drags his tongue over the hollow of her throat as he thrusts faster and harder, pulling her into the thrusts by her hips as he pushes into her. She screams again, her feet pressing into the mattress as she writhes beneath him. "Oh God, oh God… Loooooki…!"

With another cry, her entire body clenches around his thrusting cock as she breaks apart beneath him, her blue eyes wide and unseeing as she cries out, and wave after wave of pleasure dragging her under. Loki grits his teeth as he can feel his own climax building, but he pushes harder into her, riding out her orgasm as he thrusts again and again, until he gasps and bites down on her shoulder, hard enough to bruise. She moans deep in her throat at the bite, shuddering as she clutches his shoulders and sags back into the bed, gasping.

Loki slowly relaxes, resting on his elbows above her for a moment as he pants into her hair. He slowly pulls back from her and shifts onto his side, looking down at Darcy with a smug smirk. She swallows and licks her lips then looks up at him with dazed blue eyes, her swollen lips twitching into a smile. "What?"

"You thought to seduce me, hmm?" He arches a brow down at her.

She glares at him, though without much heat behind him. "I thought to, huh? How else do you think we ended up here?" He chuckles and reaches out, ghosting his fingertips across her stomach lightly as his smirk widens. "Only because I wanted to."

She snorts and rolls her eyes, shivering as his fingers tickle her stomach. "Oh, whatever. You're so full of it."

Loki chuckles quietly as he settles down beside her on the bed, tucking his hand beneath her hip and drawing her closer as he rests his chin on her head lightly. "I believe that was you, dear Darcy." She lets out a soft laugh, snuggling in closer to his chest and tucking her leg between his. "Yes, it was." She grins at his answering chuckle before laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes with a satisfied sigh.


End file.
